Opposites Attract
by articcat621
Summary: A collection of Hermione centric drabbles written for the mixandmatch100 community on LJ. Various interhouse pairings and ratings inside.
1. Riding Out the Storm

Author's notes: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta.

Prompt: snowstorm

Pairing: Theo/Hermione

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. Not making any money.

* * *

 **Riding Out the Storm**

"Would you look at that snow?" Theo asked, glancing out the library window.

Hermione placed her book on the table before looking. "It's coming down rather thickly."

"Guess we'll be snowed in," Theo said with a chuckle.

Hermione blushed. "Guess so."

"Want to head to the Room of Requirement for a snog?"

Hermione's blush deepened. "Theo," she hissed. After considering his offer, she smiled. "All right."

Theo quickly packed up his books as Hermione did the same. They swiftly headed to the Room of Requirement.

There was no better way to ride out a snowstorm than with a good snog.


	2. The Unexpected

Author's notes: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta.

Prompt: class

Pairing: Hermione/Blaise

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, JKR does. I'm not making any money.

* * *

 **The Unexpected**

When Blaise had signed up for the Muggle yoga class, something his mother swore by, he expected to see some attractive women while working up a sweat. He expected to listen to calming music.

What he didn't expect was his yoga instructor to be Hermione Granger, the witch who was destined for greatness but disappeared from the wizarding world.

He didn't expect to be so entranced by her luscious curves. By the way her arse looked when she was in the downward dog position.

And he certainly didn't expect her to ask him to join her for tea one afternoon.


	3. A Perfect Resolution

Author's notes: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta.

Prompt: Resolution

Pairing: Hermione/Luna

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, JKR does. No money is being made here!

* * *

 **A Perfect Resolution**

"So what's your New Year's resolution?" Luna asked as the countdown began. She glanced at Hermione lovingly, taking her hand.

Hermione blushed. "Well, my resolution is to be more open-minded about nargles, crumple-horned snorkacks, and other creatures that you tell me about." She knew that she needed to be more supportive of Luna's beliefs.

Luna beamed, eyes twinkling. "Wonderful. My resolution is to snog you more."

As the clock struck twelve, cheering rang out. Hermione wrapped her arms around Luna and pulled her close. "We better get started on your resolution, then," she said before pressing her lips against Luna's.


	4. Trick Step

Author's notes: Many thanks to gaeilgerua for the beta.

Prompt: Enchanted Stairwell

Pairing: Hermione/Pansy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. No money is being made here!

* * *

 **Trick Step**

"I can't believe I got caught here with you," Pansy said with a sneer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Getting caught on the enchanted step wasn't my idea of fun either, Parkinson."

The two had somehow managed to get caught on the trick step on the stairwell. They were pressed against each other, with no way to move out of their position.

Hermione found that soft feel of Pansy's body against her own wasn't all that aversive…

If the lustful glance in Pansy's eyes was any indication, Hermione suspected that she felt the same.

"Parkinson."

"Granger."

Their lips collided seconds later.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Author's notes: Many thanks to gaeilgerua for the beta.

Prompt: Stress Relief

Pairing: Hermione/Cedric

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. No money is being made here!

* * *

 **The Calm Before the Storm**

Hermione held Cedric's hand tightly. Tomorrow was the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, and Hermione was worried. She had this feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow… to either Cedric or Harry, and she found she couldn't bear the thought.

She saw that Cedric looked quite tense. "I think you need to relieve some of that stress."

Cedric laughed. "How do you suggest I do that?"

Hermione positioned herself behind him on the sofa and began to rub his shoulders. "You're tense, Cedric."

"Can't help it," he muttered.

She was quiet, knowing that she was just as tense.


	6. Fortunate

A/N: Not beta'd.

Prompt: unfortunate

Pairing: Hermione/Theo, past Hermione/Draco.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. No money is being made here!

* * *

 **Fortunate**

"It's unfortunate."

Hermione scowled. "Unfortunate? That's all you have to say, Theo? Draco _fucking_ broke my heart, and all you have to say is that it's unfortunate?"

Theo sighed, glancing down at his Butterbeer. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"You're not being a very helpful friend, Theo." Hermione looked down at her own Butterbeer.

"You want the truth? I'm glad you two broke up. He doesn't deserve you," Theo said angrily.

Hermione was startled by the look in Theo's eyes. "Theo?" she whispered. "Do you…? I mean, do you have feelings for me?"

Theo answered her by pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
